


Illness and comfort

by PJOwriter



Series: Joly week [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, strep throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Joly is ill and Bossuet takes care of him.Written for the Joly week prompt "hurt/comfort".
Relationships: Combeferre & Joly (Les Misérables), Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: Joly week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Illness and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The book that Bossuet reads is a part of The Enchanted Forest chronicles, which is a YA series from the 1990s, by Patricia C. Wrede. They are extremely fun and lighthearted fantasy books, and they're a joy to read aloud. 
> 
> I have a real soft spot for characters reading to each other.
> 
> And I think there are few things more comforting when you're ill than reading or watching your childhood favorite books and movies.

Joly shivered as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet, looking for the bottle of fever reducer he knew was in there. He sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't he find it? He heard footsteps and a voice. "Joly?" He turned to see Bossuet standing in the doorway. 

Bossuet looked concerned. "Its the middle of the night, what are you doing up? Are you ill?"

Joly nodded, miserably. "My throat hurts terribly, and I have a fever. I checked. You shouldn't be near me, or you'll catch it." 

Bossuet sighed. "Joly, if I'm destined to get it, I'll get it anyway." He reached out to brush Joly's hair back from his face, feeling how warm his forehead was. "Take some medicine, and then let's go back to bed."

"I can't find it!" Joly explained, frustrated.

Bossuet turned his attention to the cabinet, rummaging around and knocking several bottles into the sink. He eventually grabbed a bottle from the top shelf. "Here it is!" 

"Thanks" Joly said, taking out two pills, as Bossuet put away the things he'd knocked down. 

Bossuet smiled. "No problem. Let's go back to bed." 

Joly nodded, tiredly, and headed back toward the bedroom. Bossuet followed. Joly curled up under the blanket, still shivering. Bossuet laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around him. 

"I think it's strep." Joly said. 

"Maybe" Bossuet said. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow." 

"But how will we get there? My car's being repaired, and I'd hate to take public transportation and spread my germs everywhere!" 

Bossuet stroked Joly's hair. "Its okay. I'll call Combeferre. Maybe he can take us." 

"Alright." Joly pulled his blanket more tightly around him, and pretty soon, he was asleep. 

The next morning, Joly was still feverish and miserable. He curled up on the couch, while Bossuet made tea. When the tea was ready, Bossuet entered the room, carrying two steaming mugs. "Lemon and ginger" he said with a smile. "Want something to eat?"

Joly shook his head. "Not right now." 

Bossuet sat down beside him. "Combeferre will be here soon."

Joly nodded, drinking his tea. 

Combeferre arrived soon after, and performed a short examination. "Your throat is quite red." He said. "Have you been sneezing or coughing?" 

"No."

"I think you're probably right about it being strep throat. We'll go to the doctor and they'll give you antibiotics and you'll be just fine." Combeferre smiled reassuringly. 

Joly nodded, standing up.

At the doctor's office, Bossuet wrapped an arm around him as they waited. Joly laid his head on Bossuet's shoulder, nearly falling asleep. 

Finally, they called Joly's name, and he went back. They confirmed his and Combeferre's suspicions and wrote him a prescription. 

On the way home, they stopped to pick up the medicine. 

When they got back to the apartment, Combeferre looked at Joly. "You need to eat something before you take this medicine. And stay hydrated, and try to rest. Call me if you need me."

Joly nodded. "I will. Thanks, Combeferre."

After Combeferre left, Bossuet looked at Joly. "Would you like something to eat, now?" He asked hopefully. 

Joly thought for a moment. "Maybe some yogurt would be alright." 

Bossuet nodded, and went to get it, as well as a glass of water. 

Joly ate the yogurt, took his first dose of the antibiotic, and curled up on the couch. Bossuet sat beside him. "Do you want to watch tv?"

Joly shook his head. "Not unless you want to. There's nothing good on, this time of day." 

"Is there anything you'd like? Or do you just want to sleep?" 

Joly thought for a moment, and then said, though he felt a little childish to say it, "Will you read to me? It doesn't really matter what." 

Bossuet smiled, going to the bookshelf and looking for what he wanted. He pulled out Joly's well worn copy of Dealing with Dragons, sat down again, and began to read. Soon, he and Joly were both smiling.


End file.
